Pecado Prohibido
by Muraki nima
Summary: El bien y el mal; la luz y la oscuridad; el cielo y el infierno. Cada uno con sus reglas, sus pecados, sus prohibiciones. En medio de la guerra dos seres de diferentes tierras romperán la peor de las depravaciones: El pecado prohibido. AU/LevixEren/Religión/twoshort.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaaaa!**

**Diablos...hace rato que no subo nada de este fandom ToT y es que he estado ocupada con mi trabajo y mi fansub que no he tenido descanso...aún tengo algo pendiente pero lo ando retrasando porque es mucho y porque soy una vaga xD además ya queria subir esta historia. No se, siento que es muy sencilla pero...ya me dirán ustedes.**

**NOTA: Insipirado en el manga "Angel Santuary" de Kaori Yuki *0* ¡amo sus estilo de dibujo! más no es igual, espero les guste :3**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**¡Disfruten su lectura!**

* * *

_**CAPITULO I:**_

_-¡Ey, ey!-una voz susurrante._

_-¿Qué quieres?-contesta la persona a quien le susurra._

_-¿Sabes cuál es el error de Dios?-pregunta con una voz en un murmullo con sonido a secreto._

_-¡Shhh! No, ¡cállate! dicen que está prohibido mencionarlo._

_-Si...¿y? te lo diré...El error de Dios es..._

_En lo más bajo de lo más bajo de las profundidades del infierno, aquellos demonios creados por el mismísimo Lucifer, aquellos que dieron sus vidas por el ser de las sombras fueron matados por los ángeles y arcángeles por saber._

**_El error de Dios._**

...

Durante siglos, los seres divinos cerca del todo poderoso quisieron tapar aquel error, pero jamás pudieron. Los demonios lo sabían bien porque, alguna vez, el que fue llamado "El más hermosos de los ángeles" lo saco a la luz. Estaba prohibido hablar de ello.

Fue que, tras ser descubierto, cualquiera que fuera escuchado, o que susurrara aquel error era castigado por los divinos seres Arcángeles "los más cercanos de Dios" Lucifer, el "ángel caído" no podía permitir tal salvajada a sus demonios. Los arcángeles abusaban de su poder "divino" para acabar con todo aquel demonio que se atreviera a susurrar "el error de Dios" ¿Que si tenía errores? ¡Claro! A pesar de ser el mismo todo poderoso, y era por eso que era una blasfemia siquiera mencionarlo.

Siglos y siglos de una guerra interminable, En las profundidades del infierno, aquellos demonios podridos y pecaminosos luchaban sin descanso por su rey de las tinieblas por verse cruelmente matados a diestra y siniestra solo porque eran demonios. Ya el error de Dios hace rato que nadie hablaba de él, solo se hablaba del abuso de poder de los seres divinos que eran peor que los mismos demonios al matar a estos.

Al igual que los arcángeles protectores de Dios y de toda su creación -incluido los seres humanos- Belcebú tenía sus propios caballeros, uno de ellos era "el más fuerte" que protegía a los seres del inframundo más débiles, los que estaban desprotegidos y que tenían menos cargos, que tenían cuerpos menudos, pocas prendas, pero con una cara tan demoníaca como el mismo lucifer. Sus primeros hijos. Su nombre; "Levi" puesto ese nombre por el principal demonio, burlándose de la biblia al darle ese nombre "aquel a que todos siguen" porque, muchos demonios le seguían por su fuerza, y por ser el más cercano a el rey de todo lo malo.

En él lado de Dios no se quedaban atrás, tenían al Arcángel más bello de todos, el que le siguió a él "ángel caído" llamado: "Eren" Fuerte, andrógino, y con una mirada tanto angelical, como aterradora.

Cada uno luchando por el bien de su señor. En varias ocasiones estos dos seres tuvieron que enfrentarse en defensa por la lucha de sus creencias y solo por el hecho de ser uno bueno y uno malo. ¿Pero quién podría dar una definición exacta de ello?

-Que el poder de nuestro señor te de la salvación para tu alma-en una batalla justa, había ganado el único y primer enfrentamiento contra el demonio cerca de Lucifer, teniendo la punta de su espada a punto de perforar aquella garganta.

-¿Un Arcángel teniendo piedad? Tsch... mátame y acaba con esto ser repugnantemente brillante.

-Lo siento. No soy como tú. Solo promete no divulgar el susurro y serás perdonado.

-Jum... ¿Crees que luchamos para poder mencionarlo sin temor a ser asesinado? creo que tú, debes mirar a tu alrededor.

Sin dejar de amenazar a el demonio con su espada, observo a su alrededor, percatándose de que los que eran como él mataban sin reparo a los demonios, sin entender porque es que los arcángeles parecían demonios.

-¿Quién crees que sea el malo ahora, Lucifer, o tu Dios?

-¡No...no puede ser...!

El demonio tomo con su mano aquel cuchillo cortante para retirarlo de su garganta, quemándole las manos por ser maligno tocando algo bendito por la mismísima mano de Dios, tomando por sorpresa a Eren.

-Mal por ti y confiar en un demonio como yo, haz perdido tu oportunidad para matarme. La próxima yo no vacilaré.

Sacando sus alas negras alzo el vuelo frente a Eren, viendo esa mirada tan afilada como su misma espada, pero tan malvada como Lucifer.

...

...

...

...

Debido a la guerra, los ángeles y arcángeles tenían que estar la mayoría del tiempo en el bajo mundo luchando contra aquellos demonios que defendían su derecho de vivir así como también el poder hablar del error de Dios incluso a los humanos.

Eren se encontraba herido luego de una ardua batalla, por lo que dentro del mundo rocoso y demoníaco se tenía que esconder para reponer fuerzas, pues había luchado contra sus hermanos, al defender a los hijos de lucifer ¿por qué? No le parecía justo el abuso divino y que Dios estuviera de acuerdo. A rastras, escondiéndose de sus hermanos por ser perseguido, dio con lo que parecía una especie de cuartel viendo a lo lejos a ese demonio que una vez le perdonó la vida. Sin temor a ser visto, se acercó, siendo llevado por demonios que lo golpearon y lo encadenaron llevándolo delante del que los lideraba.

-Señor Levi, ¿mire a quien encontramos merodeando?

Intento levantar la vista, en ese mismo instante vio que aquel demonio a quien le hablaban terminaba de conversar con otro chocando sus miradas al mismo tiempo.

-Oh...vaya...-se hinco frente a él tomándole de los cabellos, haciendo que lo mirara-el más hermoso después del "ángel caído".

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, pues habían escuchado del pero nunca lo habían visto.

-Lo vimos merodeando por la zona rocosa-notifico uno de los demonios que sostenía la cadena que arrastraba las esposas con las que era sujeto.

-¿Querías tomarnos por sorpresa? Me temo que has venido al peor lugar. ¿Lo sabes cierto?

-No...qui...quiero ayudar...

-¿Ayudar? ¿A nosotros? Creo que te debieron pegar muy fuerte.

Todos iniciaron a reír por la ironía de las palabras de Levi.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Quiero ayudarles!

-¡Que altanero!-dijo uno de los demonios y le dio una patada en la cara rompiéndole el labio inferior.-Maldito, te enseñaremos de que somos capaces los hijos de nuestro señor del infierno-iba a dar un último golpe queriendo sacar las garras siendo detenido por la mano de Levi.

-¿Señor?

-No di orden de matarlo ¿Oh si, Erd?

-Per-perdón...-fue soltado de su mano y con la mirada baja se alejó.

-Suéltenlo-ordeno solicito.

-¿Levi, estás seguro?-dijo otro que parecía cercano a este.

-Se lo que hago Erwin-le dedico una mirada de soslayo-¿Qué esperan? ¡Suéltenlo!

No les quedo de otra que soltarlo, Levi se acercó y le ayudo a levantarlo.

-Acompáñame.

En silencio Eren siguió a Levi a lo que parecía un risco, en el fondo se podía ver un mar rojo que llevaba almas en pena, almas humanas que no habían sido del todo buenas con sus prójimos y de las cuales, su sufrimiento, era alimento para Lucifer y sus hijos.

-¿Sabías de este lugar?

-No... por supuesto que no... es horrible.

Levi aspiro el aire del lugar viendo como una especie de vapor rojo entro a su nariz y así mismo a sus pulmones.

-Es nuestro alimento. El mar del lamento.

-¿Cómo pueden alimentarse con esas pobres almas? ¡Son unos desalmados!-alzo la voz indignado.

El demonio no respondió; le había dado la espalda, se giró para ver a Eren frente a frente.

-Dime, ¿Que es esa mierda de que quieres ayudarnos?

-No quería creer que...mis hermanos estaban abusando del poder divino. Yo quería consultarlo con Dios, pero no me permitieron verlo. Últimamente no permite que nadie se le acerque; lo que, me hace pensar que...

-Está de acuerdo.

-Sí, exacto. Pero... ¡no quiero creerlo! Él es bueno, bondadoso, y perdona todo. Debe ser otra cosa, debe ser que está herido...

-Ni tú crees eso que dices, solo tratas de convencerte.

-¡Cállate! Quieres tentarme como tu amo tentó a Jesús.

-Eso lo hace mi señor, yo solo soy mensajero. ¿Qué vas a saber? No conoces como viven los demonios como yo.

-Tal vez no...Como sea yo...quiero ayudar, ya no puedo regresar. Ataque a uno de los míos, me andan buscando por traición, blasfemia, y herejía.

-¿Te revelaste?

-Defendí a unos niños demonios. Se me hizo una barbarie y algo injustificado. Se supone que esta guerra es por el susurro, pero creo que hasta Dios ha olvidado el significado de todo esto.

-Tú mejor que nadie debe saber, que no todo es bueno ni todo es malo. Nuestro señor fue hecho por la mano de Dios, una parte, quizá muy pequeña, está dentro de cada uno de nosotros. Podríamos ser iguales también.

-Sí, ahora me doy cuenta.

-¿Cómo te llaman? Debes tener un nombre. Soy Levi, el más cercano al señor oscuro.

-Me llaman Eren. Era cercano a Dios, pero con esto...

-Bien, puedes quedarte, pero si nos traicionas lo pagaras caro. A diferencia de tu Dios nosotros no conocemos la misericordia.

Desde ese instante, Eren el arcángel y Levi el demonio lucharon mano a mano en contra de Dios por el abuso hacia el declive de los demonios.

El arcángel, mientras convivía con los demonios pudo percatarse de que a pesar de su maldad tenían esa pizca de bondad; era como Levi le dijo una vez, que podrían ser iguales si no estuvieran separados por los prejuicios de lo bueno y lo malo.

-¡Hemos ganado Levi! ¡Hemos ganado!-expreso jovial sonriendo complacido.

-Solo una batalla, la guerra continuara mientras ninguno de los dos ceda.

-Si pero...

-Ellos...-le interrumpió-Quieren tu cabeza, esto ya no se trata del conflicto original, se trata de atraparte a ti por traición. Creo que solo buscan un pretexto para matarnos.

-Lo he pensado también. Levi, jure que no preguntaría nunca pero... ¿Por qué no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

-¿Eso importa? Estás aquí, ni yo hubiera podido predecir que un subordinado de Dios se nos aliaría.

-¡Solo responde!-exigió.

-Te pague mi deuda...tu perdonaste mi vida, yo perdone la tuya.

-Entiendo...pero en todo este tiempo tú me has salvado más de las veces que yo lo he hecho. Gracias por confiar en mí.

-No te confundas, no es confianza. Estoy usando tu poder a nuestro beneficencia, que no se te olvide Eren. Somos demonios-fue su sentencia, mostrando una ligera sonrisa ladina dejando solo a el ex subordinado de Dios.

-¡No te creo! No pienso igual. Tú dijiste, cuando llegue aquí, que una mínima parte en ti, en todos, hay algo de bondad de Dios.

-Si lo dije, pero no soy bueno. ¿Qué intentas probar?

-¡Que no somos tan diferentes! ¡Que confías en mí, y yo confió en ti! ¡Que no eres tan malo como quieres hacerme ver!

-¿Y cómo piensas probarlo?

-Con lo que se, que seguro también sientes. Si una parte de Dios vive en ti, no podrás negarlo.

-No sé de qué hablas, balbuceas.

-¡Con esto!

Levanto sus ropas a su altura así mismo a Levi del suelo para profanar sus labios, en cuanto el demonio entendió el mensaje lo alejo bruscamente.

-¿Estás demente?

-No, solo enamorado. Y tú también Levi.

-Tsch...patrañas, un demonio no puede sentir amor.

En un enfrentamiento más un arcángel de nombre Mikasa se enfrentó cara a cara con Eren pues fue un intento en vano convencerlo de que regresara y que Dios lo perdonaría por su traición. No teniendo más remedio lo ataco con todas sus fuerzas pidiéndole a todo poderoso que lo perdonara.

-Lo siento Eren, pero si no te arrepientes de tu pecado. Entonces pagaras por el en el infierno-levanto su espada para encajarla en el pecho de su hermano.

Cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero fue entonces que una sombra negra apareció entre Eren y Mikasa, recibiendo el golpe por él.

-¡Levi!

-Que...ingenuo...fuiste...

-¡Levi no!-el cuerpo del demonio callo a el regazo de Eren.

-Bueno...uno menos...-sin remordimiento, Mikasa saco su espada y con la sangre del demonio manchada se disponía a matar Eren.

-¡No te perdonaré!-saco sus últimas fuerzas, debido su tristeza, tomo su espada y corto la cabeza de Mikasa de un tajo saliendo volando ensuciando su rostro con su sangre.

Cuando el cuerpo de ella callo, Eren se aproximó a Levi poniendo su mano en su pecho para detener el sangrado.

-Levi...Levi...vas a estar bien vas a recuperarte y...

-Estúpido...ve...vete de aquí...sabes que no hay salvación para mí...

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No...no lo sé...

-¡Si, si lo sabes! ¿Por qué? Hubieras dejado que me matará.

-Eren...-aproximo su mano llena de su propia sangre acariciando la mejilla de aquel arcángel de ojos esmeralda, pero tan intensos como las mismas llamaradas del reino del infierno-Tenias razón...Tu lograste que un demonio se enamorará.

-Levi...

La mano del demonio callo lentamente de la mejilla del arcángel dejando el rastro de esa sangre en su rostro junto con unas lágrimas que se desbordaron de sus ojos. Como despedida Eren beso los labios inertes del demonio que poco a poco comenzó a perder lo que se podría decir vida.

Su pecho ardía, dolía, quemaba, como el mismo averno donde estaba; acerco sus manos a su corazón apretándose fuertemente porque ese sentimiento dolía. Poco pudo sumergirse en su aflicción.

Arrestado por sus propios hermanos, y por ver lo que había hecho al demonio fue sentenciado a uno de los castigos más temibles; "la reencarnación perpetua" Si, Eren supo que volverían a encontrarse, pero que la muerte sería inminente y dolorosa, cada vez más trágica que la anterior; no solo eso, le quitaron una de sus alas y también al demonio, como ejemplo de que eso no debía suceder jamás. Con ello, la guerra quedo pausada para evitar más pecados similares.

Estos dos, cada uno, fueron los pecadores originales de lo que sería llamado: _"El pecado prohibido"_

...

...

...

...

Miles de años y reencarnaciones después...

Tanto uno, como el otro, reencarnaron en diferentes seres. En animales, en seres míticos, pero está vez, toco una de las reencarnaciones que, posiblemente era la más voluble, y ni en que él mismo Dios, podría tocar para aplicar el castigo ya sabido.

Reencarnaron en humanos.

Continuara...

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**¿y bien? o.o si han leido el manga de Angel no esperen que termine igual xD en realidad solo tome la idea y le puse mis cositas jejeje. No será muy largo, solo es una espinita que queria sacarme, no se si hay sido bueno, creo que es muy flojo a como yo me lo imagine, pero me canse de editarlo una y otra vez así que bueno esto fue lo que quedo y salio. **

**No olviden dejar un fav, follow, o rev o baile sensual (?) :v que siempre alienta a mejorar :D**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaaa! :D**

**Lamento de verdad tardar con la actu, pero no he tenido una semana tranquila sin que me llege más trabajo que hacer DDD: en fin...me di él tiempo y les traigo él final de esta historia. Muchas gracias, en serio, por todos sus comentarios así como también a sus fav y follow :3 espero les guste el desenlase. Mi conclución al final de este capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenencen a HAYIME ISAYAMA yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_El sonido de espadas chocando entre sí..._

_Dos respiraciones agitadas por la lucha..._

_Una guerra sin sentido..._

_El rostro moribundo de un ser querido..._

_La sangre derramada por una herida de una espada..._

_El lamento soltado en lágrimas..._

Un ruido chirriante acaba con lo que es, seguramente, el sueño más extraño y repetitivo de su corta y joven vida.

-Ah...otra vez...-se dice con pesar al despertar y reconocer el techo de su habitación arriba de él.

"_Mi vida está podrida"_

Cada que el reloj le dice que debe levantarse, viene con eso él termino de ese sueño incomprensible, así como el pensamiento de que nada tiene sentido. Colocando su antebrazo sobre su frente, mira con desgano la cortina que deja ver levemente los rayos del día que empieza.

"_¿Cuándo terminará?"_

Si, lo mismo de cada día. Cansancio, aburrimiento, vació; desde que tiene memoria sabe que ha soñado lo mismo una y otra vez sin entender su significado. El dormir se vuelve una tortura, el despertar una pesadilla.

"_¿Acaso es normal?"_

Su conciencia le respondía en el acto: "no". No creía en los significado de sueños por más que le insistieron -los que le contaba sobre ese sueño- que fuera a ver a un "especialista" nunca le pudo resolver nada, más sin en cambio le dijo: "puede ser un suceso de tu vida pasada" ¡tonterías! Todas las opciones para encontrar una salida fueron inútiles.

"_Mi vida esta vacia"_

En su interior sentía que su pecho no tenía corazón, que era como un maniquí, de esos que se encuentran en los aparadores de tiendas comerciales exhibiendo lo último de la moda.

Estaba hueco.

Todo era aburrido, monótono, carente de importancia. La misma rutina de siempre; nacer, crecer, estudiar, trabajar, morir... ¿No había nada más? ¿Por qué un simple sueño lo hacía sentirse tan deprimido? Sin embargo; sabía algo, que una vez que encontrará al dueño de esa mirada afilada todo tomaría sentido en su vida tan abrumadoramente repetitiva.

Tenía amigos, buenos amigos. Armin el chico prodigio; Mikasa inteligente, fuerte, pero modesta; Jean, tosco, idiota, pero buen amigo. Pero no, nada de eso le daba motivo para sonreír cada día.

Su padre había muerto, su madre estaba vegetal en el hospital a causa de un accidente. Otra cosa por la cual sentirse mal consigo mismo.

"_Algo me falta"_

Vivía lo que toda sociedad podría considerar "bien económicamente". No obstante; nada de lo que tenía, o tuviera en el futuro podría llenar eso que su pecho le suplicaba con fervor encontrar. Esa mirada, esa mirada en su sueño, la mirada de un ser que le hacía sentirse completo. Le faltaba esa mitad, quizá su "media naranja" como le venían diciendo.

Claro, tuvo novias; como Annie pero eso duro poco, pues como sus amigos le venían diciendo "ustedes son incompatibles" además de que la chica la engaño con un tal Reiner con el que tuvo un fuerte enfrentamiento.

Entonces, algo sucedió.

Como si se tratara de una súplica, algo que venía pidiendo a Dios; a una estrella fugaz que una noche pudo ver tras su ventana, apareció aquello que lleno el vació de su pecho por un momento.

Saliendo de la cafetería, tomando su camino rumbo a su casa vacia y fría como el dueño que la habitaba; al cruzar tras esperar el pase de los semáforos viendo personas que venían desde el otro lado de la banqueta, justo a lado, paso "esa persona" pero no cualquiera. Giro, y por supuesto, la otra persona lo hizo también. Su pecho, que por mucho tiempo se mantuvo inactivo dio un latido tan fuerte que lo dejo sordo. Esa mirada, esa mirada que buscaba que a alguien le perteneciera. Annie se le asemejaba, pero no, jamás fue igual. Esta era, era la indicada; mirada felina, cortante como el más afilado de los cuchillos; esa nariz respingada y fina con una montaña levemente alzada en la tierra; esos labios delgados y rosas perfectamente delineados que incitaban a pecar; ese cabello, negro como cielo sin estrellas; piel de mármol y perfectamente pulida.

"_¡Es él!"_

Decía una y otra vez el lugar donde ahora parecía haber un corazón. Se miraron, contemplándose a su alrededor la gente pasar de un lado a otro.

-¡Te encontré!

Le escucho, quiso decir algo; pero sus piernas temblaban, su pecho no dejaba de agitarse, sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas de la impresión. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, para dejarlo ir a un mundo oscuro.

.

.

.

.

.

Al volver a la conciencia, sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba duramente. Vio una luz blanca con un techo del mismo color, una cortina color azul claro lado a lado y dos personas frente a él

-¿Eren? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué bueno que despiertas!-La chica se le aproximo para tomar su mano.

-¡¿Mikasa...Armin?! ¿Qué...qué pasó?

-¿Lo olvidaste? Te desmayaste a media calle-le informo el rubio.

En eso entro un doctor alto, de cuerpo robusto y cabello rubio con estetoscopio y carpeta entre manos.

-¿Cómo te sientes Eren?-en eso le acerco el estetoscopio al pecho, y le dirigió una luz a los ojos para verlos detenidamente-Al parecer estas bien. ¿Puedes recordar lo último que pasó?

-Doctor...ehm...no mucho, yo sólo...sólo iba por la calle y...

Entonces volvió todo a su mente recordando por qué se había desmayado sobresaltándose de la cama.

-¡Era él! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-Doctor, ¿de quién habla?-inquirió la chica confundida pues no sabía él porque Eren se alteró de pronto.

-¿"Él"?-lo medito un poco el adulto-¡Ah! El chico que se desmayó igual que tú, Él está...

En eso la cortina del lado izquierdo se recorrió con brusquedad.

-Así que despertaste...

-¡Tú! ¡Eres tú! No sé cómo lo sé...pero lo sé.

-No puede ser...-dijo como un suspiro llena de miedo. Mikasa sabía perfectamente quien era él otro chico.

-Es él dem...~-intento decir el chico rubio pero la pelinegra lo detuvo. Ambos sabían perfectamente.

La historia volvía a repetirse.

El chico de la otra cama se levantó extendiendo su mano para que lo siguiera, sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida Eren no tomo esa mano ofrecida solo siguiéndolo sin escuchar las réplicas de Mikasa que intentaba detenerlo que fuera con él a toda costa.

-Jum...supongo que no se podía evitar-comento él medico cambiando su semblante a algo más siniestro-Ángeles tontos, no podrán detener que él sargento Levi, él demonio más respetado de las tinieblas se reencuentre con aquel ángel. La guerra será más dura ahora, veremos que dice su Dios cuando se enteré.

Mikasa, furiosa se aproximó para iniciar una batalla pero en eso el supuesto medico desapareció de su vista; como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Por consiguiente se dirigió a Armin que lo agarro fuertemente de los brazos.

-¡No, debemos impedirlo, debemos impedirlo Armin! Si no...Eren...Eren volverá a...

Las lágrimas de la chica comenzaron a surgir paulatinamente sin, al parecer, que algo las detuviera.

-Mikasa...Eren reencarno en un humano...si aun así Dios decide que él castigo para ambos sea el mismo que en todas las reencarnaciones...no podremos evitarlo. Ellos ya se han encontrado.

Saco a su amiga del hospital acongojada por lo que ambos sabían que pasaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No tenía idea porque es que algo en su interior le decía que él era la persona que esperaba. Caminaron en silencio hasta un puente que juntaba el rio de la ciudad de un lado a otro. Vio que aquel chico se detuvo y le pidió acercarse. Ambos admiraron el cielo azul, el sol resplandeciente, el bosque del parque. Todo en ese lugar era hermoso, un pedazo de naturaleza en una ciudad llena de edificios y gente.

-Eren... ¿No me recuerdas, cierto?

-Eh...no... pero, pero...algo me dice que...te conozco, que te he visto. Y, mi pecho...-acerco su mano a su centro el cual presiono con fuerza, estrujando entre su mano la prenda puesta-Duele...duele tanto que siento que voy a morir...

-Je...cada vez alguno de los dos tiene que hacer recordar al otro, creo que está vez me tocó a mí. Pero ¿por qué tuve que reencarnar en esto? ¡Un asqueroso humano! ¡Me da tanto asco!-expreso con desdén, mirándose a sí mismo.

-¿Reencarnar?

-Eren, tú y yo no fuimos siempre así.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Solo me confundes y lo que yo busco son respuestas.

-Hace muchos años atrás yo era un demonio, el más poderoso de Satán. Tú...tú eras un ángel...él más fuerte de Dios...él que luchaba por lo justo y fue condenado.

-¿Qué? ¡es una locura!-esa barbarie que parecía más que nada verdad le dejo atónito.

-Toma mi mano.

Estuvo receloso al inicio, pues algo le decía que no debía hacerlo. Aquel hombre le insistió de nuevo y entre hacerlo o no, supo que él y sólo él le daría las respuestas que buscaba.

Tomo la mano ofrecida. En ese mismo instante todo venía a su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-Flash back-**_

_La imagen del parque y aquel chico del que tomaba la mano se desvaneció. Se vio a si mismo con grandes alas blancas a lado de unas alas en tonalidad oscura que en su propio color eran hermosas a pesar de ser pertenecientes de un demonio._

_-Bien, puedes quedarte, pero si nos traicionas lo pagaras caro. A diferencia de tu Dios nosotros no conocemos la misericordia._

_El dueño de esa oscuridad en plumas y mirada de una serpiente a punto de morder le dijo a aquel ángel que se convertiría en su sombra, y que haría lo que él le pidiera. Eren acepto sin chistar. Pero con aquella petición no vio venir lo que en verdad le pediría el demonio._

_-¿Qué haga...qué? ¡no, imposible!_

_-¡Lo harás!-dijo solicito-¿no querías unirtenos? Alguna ventaja debemos tener al haberte aceptado._

_-Pe-pero...Levi, lo que me pides...¿Cómo voy a traicionarlos? ¡son mis hermanos!-aclaro molesto._

_-¿No lo harás? Debiste pensarlo bien antes de venir y decir que nos ayudarás. Además, ya los traicionaste al venir aquí y atacar a uno de los tuyos, no me vengas con ataques de moral._

_-Si...lo se...-lo medito un poco sabiendo que no había marcha atrás ya-¡Esta bien!-levanto la mirada decidido-¡Lo haré!_

_El demonio asintió complacido y lo dejo en su labor._

_¿En que consistía? Eren tenia que decirles a los soldados de Levi como atacarlos para matarlos rápidamente ya que los ángeles y arcángeles al ser seres divinos estaban protegidos por el manto claro de Dios por lo que no importaba donde los herían ellos no era matados, no a menos que...les cortaran la cabeza._

_Las armas de ambos bandos tenían poderes especiales; eso lo supo Eren puesto que mientras las armas de los soldados de Dios estaban benditas, las de los soldados de Lucifer eran talladas con los huesos de humanos desgraciados que cayeron en el mal y pulidas con la saliva del alto demonio. ¡Muy filosas! Eren solo podía blandir su espada de Angel, pero Levi se encargo de hacer una donde la empuñadura fuera de su antigua espada y su filo fuera el de los demonios ¡un arma muy poderosa! Que él y sólo él podía blandir._

_Sin embargo Eren quedo bajo él cuidado de Erwin el que parecía ser, el mas cercano de todos los demonios a Levi y él que este, le permitía rebatirlo en sus decisiones._

_Mientras Eren entrenaba a los soldados demonios -que lo veían con odio y envidia por estar cerca del más poderoso de ellos, pero no les quedaba más que obedecer- el ángel pudo ver que Levi cada cierta hora exacta del día -o lo que al menos para ellos era el trascurrir del tiempo- se iba y regresaba tarde. Esa vez no fue la excepción._

_-¿A donde es que va?-pregunto a Erwin que estaba a lado, mientras tomaban un descanso del entrenamiento y veía a Levi alejarse con varios hombres en una especie de carreta siendo jalada por unos perros negros que Eren supo -por boca de Erwin- se llamaban galgos._

_-¿Te da curiosidad, no es así?-inquirió con malicia, propia de un demonio que esta a punto de tentar al mas puro._

_-Si...¿Qué hace?_

_-Levi me matará por decirte pero...no puedo evitar llenar tu morbo-le sonrió sin ser una sonrisa de felicidad si no maquiavelica; abrazo a Eren por un su cuello y se aproximo a él ángel cerca de su oreja-Alimenta a los demonios mas miserables del bajo mundo. Los primeros hijos de nuestro señor Lucifer. El les llama..."desechos" son los que no pudieron evolucionar a los que ahora tu conoces como demonios; nosotros Eren._

_-¿Por qué...por qué desechos?-la pregunta hecha sonó en los labios de Eren a desagrado por Lucifer._

_-No pudieron crecer, quedándose escuálidos. Levi los alimenta con el aire del "mar del lamento". Lleva un poco de él en unos frascos que yo mismo diseñe. No entiendo porque lo hace pero, hay algunos que se esmeran por vivir y han salido de esa fosa. Personalmente no me agrada, es un lugar nauseabundo; de ahí el titulo de "desechos" es un hedor que no aguantarías Eren-dicho esto ultimo con desdén hacia el ser divino; no lo admitía, pero tenia recelo de la repentina ayuda de un ser de Dios y no cualquiera, si no él más cercano._

_-Jejeje..._

_La risa repentina del ángel sorprendió a Erwin alejándose de él._

_-¿Qué te es tan gracioso?_

_-No, no me burlo. Ustedes...o al menos Levi, no son tan diferentes de nosotros. Es todo-su rostro se extendió en una alegría que era alumbrada por su misma pureza de ser divino y él que alguna vez fue, el segundo favorito de Dios._

_Erwin no supo a que se refería Eren, pero no quiso averiguarlo; Supo ahí que sabían muy poco de los ángeles que podían ser tan crueles como ellos, pero al mismo tiempo tan bondadosos como el mismo Dios. ¿Que era? La sola idea le asqueaba._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_En uno de esos entrenamientos Eren los mando a descansar un poco antes de lo previsto a los demonios para subirse a la dichosa carreta que llevaba la provisión de frascos vacíos listos para ser llenados con "él mar del lamento" que él ya había conocido; sin embargo, el esconderse no le duro mucho cuando descubrieron la manta y encontraron -los que acompañaban a Levi- a él ángel acurrucado como un feto cubriéndose con sus alas completamente dormido._

_-Señor Levi, señor Levi, ¡debe ver esto!_

_-¿Qué sucede? Solo traigan esos frascos y dejen de perder él tie~...-no termino de reprenderlos cuando vio a él ángel entre las cajas de frascos acurrucado y despertando poco a poco._

_-¿Ah? ¿ya llegamos?-pregunto, tallándose los ojos para despertar acostumbrándose a la luz._

_-¿Qué? no... ¡¿Qué carajos haces ahí?!-pregunto indignado, con su mirada estoica de siempre pero una vena en su frente le delataba su enfado junto con sus ojos que brillaron de repente como dos llamaradas de fuego._

_-Levi, no te enfades. Quería saber que hacías y quise venir._

_-¡Ese Erwin te dijo!-asevero._

_-No, él no tiene nada que ver-intento proteger a Erwin pues sabia que a él le iría mal por boca floja._

_-¡No fue una pregunta!-aclaro más que enfadado-Por todos los demonios...No puedes ir Eren, no soportarás él aroma, es demasiado siniestra para un ser como tú._

_-¡Pero quiero ayudar!-salto de la carreta indignado por la negativa del demonio._

_-¡He dicho que no! Podrías envenenarte; de que me va a servir un ángel muerto._

_-¡Dejame ayudar! No puedo morir tan fácil Levi. Se te olvida que soy él más cercano a Dios, por lo tanto más fuerte._

_-Eras-hizo incapie- Y ahora eres él más estúpido-contraataco._

_-¡Como sea! Permitirme ayudarte, si me sienta mal el lugar te prometo irme. ¡por favor!_

_Levi miro a sus camaradas que esperaba que les dijera que hacer, miro "él mar del lamento" luego a Eren. Algo pensaba; no satisfecho dio un suspiro cerrando los ojos, alzo una mano señalando con el dedo a él ángel._

_-¡De acuerdo! Pero escuchame bien, si te mueres no me eches la culpa ángel terco._

_-¡Gracias Levi! ¡Gracias! Te prometo ser de ayuda solo dime que hay que hacer._

_La sonrisa de Eren le era nauseabunda, pero al mismo tiempo le traía calma. ¿Que era eso? No lo reflejo en el momento, pero algo en su interior retumbo._

_Levi le dijo como rellenar las botellas. Solo había que abrirlas e inclinarlas un poco en él precipicio y solas absorbía él aire rojo del mar como si fueran unos pulmones vivientes. Una vez llenos todos los frascos que llevaron, se dirigieron a un gran lugar rocoso y por cada kilómetro avanzado él camino era más robusto, él aire era tan pesado que dolía respirar, y lo que era como él cielo tenia tonalidades entre negruzcas y rojas que no era un color definido si no como pintura derramada en un lienzo en que no tenia forma, inspiraba; miedo, angustia, tristeza, frustración; o al menos, es lo que Eren sentía._

_Llegaron a un peñasco que tenia por un lado un camino pequeño, empinado, de rocas filosas hacia un lugar que no parecía tener luz. Fue ahí que él ángel empezó a asfixiarse._

_-Jajajaja ¿muy fuerte para ti angelito?-se mofo uno de los demonios que bajaba los frascos y los metía a una especie de mochila._

_En eso Levi termino de amarrar las correas de los galgos y se aproximo a Eren que se sostenía el pecho y respiraba con dificultad mientras le sudaba la frente y se ponía pálido._

_-Te dije que seria demasiado para ti, no hemos entrado siquiera y ya te cuesta respirar._

_-Es...ah...estoy bien..._

_-No, no es cierto. Será mejor que te quedes aquí mientras bajamos._

_-¡No! Quiero ayudarte Levi-insistio diciendo esto pesadamente pues apenas podía mantener el aire dentro de su cuerpo._

_-Tsch...pero que terco eres, haya tu si te mueres-no quería debatir con él, dejar que lo hiciera era mejor que discutir interminable con él. Levi pensó que era demasiado obstinado o...quizá, demasiado estúpido._

_Con las bolsas de frascos llenos de "él mar del lamento" en sus espaldas bajaban con cautela hacia el lugar donde se refugiaban los "desechos" de lucifer. Eren llevaba también una bolsa pero a medio camino Levi se la quito de los hombros llevando dos; no tuvo mucho caso que él ángel le rebatiera pues una mirada severa le basto para no alegar nada._

_En cuanto llegaron al final del empinado y peligroso camino se toparon con una brecha que dirigía a lo que parecía "la ciudad de los desechos"; todos en pocas prendas, desaliñados, sucios, apestosos, con ojos temibles pero semblantes débiles. No caminaban, se arrastraban como animales; en cuanto vieron a Levi sus ojos parecieron brillar como si vieran a un salvador y otros más ni eran conscientes de los extraños llegados; parecían aletargados en una especie de sueño, que para Eren parecía que esperaban morir ya, pues no les quedaba de otra en ese estado._

_Los soldados de Levi y este comenzaron a sacar los frascos y alimentar en la boca a cada uno que veían. Eren los imito acercándoles él frasco a sus bocas; algunos si lo tomaban degustándose, otros simplemente ya estaban muertos en lo que pudiera decirse en alma de demonio porque sus cuerpos seguían vivos pero despedían aromas tan desagradables de carne putrefacta, tanto así que él ángel se hacia el fuerte para no desfallecer ante ese aire viciado._

_En cuanto terminaron Eren se percato que Levi le prestaba atención a uno que no parecía tan "enfermo" como a los que a él le toco atender._

_-Gr...graci..as...-intento hablar o eso que salia de su boca eran intento de palabras._

_-Vaya, hablas ya. Bien. No le digas a los demás pero te dejaré una botella extra, Si te repones es posible que salgas de aquí pronto y formes parte del escuadrón contra los ángeles. _

_Los ojos de aquel "desecho" se iluminaron al escuchar esas palabras. Levi le acaricio la cabeza opaca y piojosa para luego levantarse dándose cuenta que Eren lo miraba, le sonreía con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y lagrimas en los ojos._

_-¿Qué tanto me miras?_

_-Levi...eres muy bueno..._

_-No digas esa palabra, eso no existe aquí._

_-Pero lo que haces..._

_-Sólo lo hago porque yo también estuve aquí; fui uno de ellos. Lucifer aveces subestima el poder de estos seres que abandono dándole prioridad a los que salieron mejor._

_-Aún así. Eso es algo muy bueno viniendo de...un demonio...No eres tan malo...como aparentas..ser...ah...-no pudo resistirlo más, todo se volvió borroso y desvaneció sintiendo que unas manos lo sostenían y le hablaban en la oscuridad pero el no podía ir hacia esa voz._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando despertó vio a su alrededor hasta dar con Levi al fondo sentado de brazos cruzados durmiendo. Sonrió, ¿de verdad era un demonio? No podían ser tan malos como le habían hecho creer, ¿Por qué Dios los mandaba matar a diestra y siniestra? Quería entender al creador, pero las acciones,se lo impedían porque se contradecía contra lo bueno y bondadoso que supuestamente era; si, "supuestamente" porque ya no estaba seguro de nada; no sabia si era el bando correcto, pero para él lo era y eso le bastaba._

_-Le...Levi..._

_Poco a poco inicio a despertar mirando esos ojos grises y fríos._

_-Creí que de verdad morirías._

_-Te dije que soy fuerte._

_-Y Estúpido..._

_-Levi...por favor...-uso un tono en el que decía que no quería discutir sobre lo mismo; lo había ayudado y eso era lo único que importaba._

_-Tsch...quisiera entender él porque nos ayudas. Eres el enemigo._

_-Por la misma razón que tú ayudas a los más miserables._

_Basto eso para callarlo; Levi solo evadió la mirada molesto por ese ángel que siempre sabia que decir y convencerlo de cosas que no quería pero que al final no se arrepentía de incluirlo en sus planes._

_Una batalla se presento luego de ello. A Eren le toco pelearse con uno de sus hermanos con el que peor se llevaba; Jean. En él último golpe él ángel de ojos esmeraldas dudo aprovechando bien esto Jean que blandía su espada con coraje en las piernas haciendo que Eren se hincara, perfecta posición para cortarle la cabeza. Eren solo se quedo estático ante la mirada tan maldita que tenia su hermano, una mirada mucho más aterradora que de los propios demonios._

_-¡Como voy a disfrutar esto! Luego de matarte, Dios me eligiera como su favorito-alzo la espada dispuesto a cortar el cuello de Eren._

_Ahí, la cabeza bolo, pero no fue la de Eren, si no la de Jean que fue cortada por su espalda. La cabeza de Jean se desprendio callendo a el regazo de Eren y cuando el cuerpo inerte le siguio, pudo ver quien blandió la espada contra él fue alguna vez su hermano._

_-Le...Levi...¿por..qué?_

_-¡¿Eres idiota? ¡estamos en una guerra Eren! ¡ellos ya no son tus hermanos entiéndelo de una vez! ¡debes matarlos!_

_Aún estupefacto miro el cuerpo de Jean, su mirada opaca y vaciá de una cabeza decapitada. Era verdad, esa mirada que le dedico era mil veces peor que con los demonios que combatió en alguna ocasión ¿Quién era el malo realmente? Levi tenia razón, ya no podía dudar más. Gritando lleno de un coraje que le quemaba las venas empezó a blandir su espada modificada contra sus hermanos matando uno tras otro llorando por hacerlo, por recordar lo que vivió y lo que supuestamente eran para él. En una de esas vio a Levi acorralado por un hermano. Lo mismo que hizo Levi, ahora lo hizo Eren._

_-Ahora estamos a mano Levi._

_-Ja, ya era hora ángel idiota._

_Se sonrieron por pagarse la deuda y mano a mano lucharon contra los ángeles en esa batalla tan fiera pues ninguno de los bandos daba su brazo a torcer. Se escuchaba gritos, espadas chocar, y luego nada. Un "retirada" por parte de los ángeles y un grito lleno de adrenalina con sabor a victoria por parte de los demonios._

_Luego de ello regresaron a la que era como su guarida, cansados pero satisfechos de lo que habían logrado._

_-¡Hemos ganado Levi! ¡Hemos ganado!-expreso jovial sonriendo complacido._

_-Solo una batalla, la guerra continuara mientras ninguno de los dos ceda._

_-Si pero..._

_-Ellos...-le interrumpió-Quieren tu cabeza, esto ya no se trata del conflicto original, se trata de atraparte a ti por traición. Creo que solo buscan un pretexto para matarnos._

_-Lo he pensado también. Levi, jure que no preguntaría nunca pero... ¿Por qué no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?_

_-¿Eso importa? Estás aquí, ni yo hubiera podido predecir que un subordinado de Dios se nos aliaría._

_-¡Solo responde!-exigió._

_-Te pague mi deuda...tu perdonaste mi vida, yo perdone la tuya._

_-Entiendo...pero en todo este tiempo tú me has salvado más de las veces que yo lo he hecho. Gracias por confiar en mí._

_-No te confundas, no es confianza. Estoy usando tu poder a nuestro beneficencia, que no se te olvide Eren. Somos demonios-fue su sentencia, mostrando una ligera sonrisa ladina dejando sólo callado a él ex subordinado de Dios._

_-¡No te creo! No pienso igual. Tú dijiste, cuando llegue aquí, que una mínima parte en ti, en todos, hay algo de bondad de Dios._

_-Si lo dije, pero no soy bueno. ¿Qué intentas probar?_

_-¡Que no somos tan diferentes! ¡Que confías en mí, y yo confió en ti! ¡Que no eres tan malo como quieres hacerme ver!_

_-¿Y cómo piensas probarlo?_

_-Con lo que se, que seguro también sientes. Si una parte de Dios vive en ti, no podrás negarlo._

_-No sé de qué hablas, balbuceas._

_-¡Con esto!_

_Levanto sus ropas a su altura así mismo a Levi del suelo para profanar sus labios, en cuanto el demonio entendió el mensaje lo alejo bruscamente._

_-¿Estás demente?_

_-No, solo enamorado. Y tú también Levi._

_-Tsch...patrañas, un demonio no puede sentir amor._

**_-Flash back-_**

_Para entonces _la guerra de sus sueños, la muerte del ser querido, un castigo propio del Dios de los cielos, un fin sin remedio para ambos. Las lágrimas de Eren comenzaron a brotar lentamente. Sólo eso, sólo con tomar su mano pudo recordar todo, llenando ese vació por años a su pútrida vida como ser humano. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

-Levi...eres Levi...-entre el llanto de todo el sufrimiento había una chispa de felicidad. No importaba que tan trágica fuera su muerte ahora en esta nueva oportunidad, si podían estar juntos de nuevo nada importaba.

-Sí, ángel idiota-Le acaricio la mejilla- Al fin me recordaste ángel testarudo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cuánto durará? No quiero morir de nuevo de manera horrible. Levi... ¿por qué Dios no me da respuesta? ¿Tanto me odia?

-Cálmate...sé que esto es tan cansado. Yo también estoy harto de morir como a ese, tú Dios, se le da la gana. Pero lucharemos ¿me escuchaste? Lucharemos contra todo y todos. Si hemos de morir, será juntos. Como la última vez.

-Levi...te amo...te amo tanto...

-Y yo a ti...

La unión de un enfrascado beso mientras las lágrimas de Eren cubrían sus mejillas les hizo saber que no sería fácil, que tenían que enfrentar una guerra nueva, y un destino cruel a su impura unión e idilio prohibido.

.

.

.

.

Tal como fue en sus pasadas reencarnaciones. Nada cambio. Maldito, si maldito y cruel destino. La guerra entre ángeles resurgió pues aquellos del "pecado prohibido" regresaron para estar juntos en forma de humanos. Los demonios defendiendo a su demonio pese al Dios de los ángeles, estos, peleando para defender que el castigo se efectuará tal como se venía haciendo.

Sin embargo, en está ocasión hubo un pero por Dios. Aquel que no duda en agitar su mano llena de ira. Quería a sus creaciones imperfectas, que Levi y Eren aquellos que traicionaron el tabú entre ángeles y demonios reencarnaron en lo que él amaba. En sus humanos, en sus hijos de libre albedrío, a esos hijos perfectos en su imperfección. Si, así los quería; no obstante. El castigo era como una maldición. Cada reencarnación se había llevado tal cual. Morir de manera trágica. Aunque Dios detuvo la guerra de ángeles y demonios después de muertes inútiles por parte de los ambos bandos. Sabiendo que tanto unos como otros dependían de sí. Si, ¿no puede haber luz sin que haya sombra, cierto? No existe nada que sea totalmente blanco o negro, sino un tono grisáceo que se combina, que convive. Satán existía para corromper, Dios para salvar. O eso, fue lo que se creyó. ¿Qué si alguien se acordaba de "él error de Dios"? ¡Claro! Todos lo tenían presente; sobre todo Dios, que sí, fue el error más grande, pero también la mejor de sus creaciones. Y las amaba.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué pasó con Eren y Levi? En sus formas humanas tenían algo de poder. El beneficio de ser un error. Lucharon igual. Ya cansados, terminada la guerra por agite de mano del poderoso. Su vida transcurrió tranquila, sin sobresaltos. Estando juntos pese a la mirada inquisidora de los ángeles inconformes, de algunos demonios y del sonriente maléfico de Lucifer.

Vivieron, vivieron como querían. Juntos, juntos como ellos querían estar siempre. Él castigo se efectuó según la profecía de siglos. Aquellos seres que no debían amarse, aquellos que se convirtieron en él pecado original de "él pecado prohibido" murieron viejos, enfermos, pero al fin de cuentas felices. ¿Volverían a reencarnar? Si, tal vez, eso era inevitable. ¿En qué? Ni los mismos verdugos que impusieron el castigo, aquel Dios, y sus creaciones perfectas e imperfectas tenían idea. Si se volvía a desatar la guerra, tampoco lo sabían, solo era cuestión de esperar a que él cruel destino marcara de nuevo el camino de esos seres que se amaron, amaban, y amarán por toda la eternidad.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Bueno, debo agregar que lo de "él mar del lamento" y los "desechos" fue cosa mia xD aclaro esto para las que no han leido el manga. Se que dirán que la historia de Eren y Levi de como se enamraron debio ser en el primer capítulo pero lo puse a modo de flash back de Eren para que lo vieran dentro de sus perspectiva y el como recordo todo. Espero esten satisfechas con él mundo tan raro que hice xD la verdad se me venia ocurriendo conforme lo escribia, no lo planee :o -lo que normalmente hago antes de escribir algo xD- y cuando lo reelei dije: WTF no se que hice pero me gusta xD y buenooo espero que a ustedes igual :D Ahora sobre la aparición de Mikasa y Jean en está parte (siendo que ya estaban muertos xD) fueron humanos, Armin era el unico angel, Mikasa y Jean fueron forzados a reencarnar para vigilar a Eren. Sobre el "error de Dios" creo que quedo claro cual es; haciendo un pequeño parentesis sobre lo que pienso: Soy creyente, pero cada quien cree a su manera (como dice mi madre: a su conveniencia XD) y aveces me pongo a pensar en estas cosas. Si Dios existe ¿con que fin nos creo? solo estamos destruyendo nuestro planeta, somo la peor plaga, el peor depradador; abusamos de nuestros recursos naturales, de los animales (lo que nos dan) para abastecer solo una codicia material por algo tan común como el dinero. ¿nos creo para destruir? no creo...por eso creo que es Su error el traernos al mundo. ¿Que piensan? jejeje espero sean abiertas al tema, quisiera saber que es lo que ustedes creen :3 Bueeeeno luego de esta pequeña reflexión creo que es todo :) ¡muchas gracias por seguirme en esta historia! si les gusto no olviden compatir, dar follow o fav, o dejar un lindo rev que eso siempre anima no solo a mi, si no a cualquiera que escribe fics por pura diversión y compartir un poco de una loca historia dentro de una cabeza fujoshi llena de imaginacion :v **

**CONTESTANDO REV DE LINDAS LECTORAS SIN CUENTA:**

**Fujimy:**

Hola. ¿que fue lo que no etendiste? o.o ojala me puedas decir para saber que fue lo que no quedo claro, no me gusta dejarlas con dudas u.u y ehm...no he leido ese libro xD pero bueeeno jejejej gracias por comentar y por leer. Espero pases pronto y me digas que te parecio él final.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

Lluery, MissaHatsun, KumikoAo, .Akatsuki, Blue 627, Fujimy, hudgens77.

**Por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme un comentario y saber lo que les parecio. ¡son amoooor! :D también las invito a estar pendientes**

**de mi proxima historia que no daré nombre porque quiero que sea sorpresa xD Hudgenes ¿sabes de cual hablo? seguro que si xD ya mero traeré él primer cap listo :D**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos amorosos a todos! :***


End file.
